


Business Rules

by Nora_Wolfe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe
Summary: Show no weakness.Take what you want. By any means necessary.Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.And it is the third lesson that she has assiduously applied to interacting with Ben Solo, the scion of the Skywalker-Solo family, for as long as she has known him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Business Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is just trash, because I don't want to do any work.

Although Rey Palpatine had not been born into privilege, but was adopted into that world at the tender age of five, she's learned its unspoken rules well by the time she turns 20. 

_Show no weakness._

_Take what you want. By any means necessary._

_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

And it is the third lesson that she has assiduously applied to interacting with Ben Solo, the scion of the Skywalker-Solo family, for as long as she has known him. A decade older than her, he's always been courteous and solicitous of her comfort, whether it is an outstretched hand to help her into her limousine after dinners with mutual acquaintances, or ensuring that she has a pot of her favourite tea brewed whenever they attend the same board meetings.

But Rey doesn't trust him at all. 

It probably has something to do with the gleam in his eyes whenever his gaze alights upon her for a moment too long to be benign, or the slight smirk that lingers after she's said something a little more risque than expected of a lady who had been presented at the International Debutante Ball when she was 17. Everything about him makes her feel agitated and suspicious, as though she is just waiting for a volcano to erupt, and its lava to burn right through her skin.

Her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, has had multiple business dealings with the Skywalker-Solo clan for over twenty years now, and he's decided to pass the portfolio on to her, saying that she's ready for more responsibility within his organization.

Despite her age, Rey understands the weight of the burden that her grandfather has placed upon her shoulders. It is a test of sorts, and even though the business relationship between the Palpatines and the Skywalker-Solos has been an amiable one throughout the years, she has heard whispers, detailing her grandfather's hatred of Anakin Skywalker, Ben's own grandfather, and of his failed courtship of Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, who had chosen Anakin instead.

She has also heard the whispers questioning her parentage, and the right to call herself a Palpatine, ever since Grandfather began including her in his business meetings a few years ago, grooming her to be his successor.

_"How can a little nobody be in charge of_ Exegol Industries _? She's no blood relation of the Palpatines, and surely, Sheev must be going senile if he thinks that the Board will ever accept her."_

_"Oh, but rumour has it that she could be the bastard of old Luke Skywalker himself, and Sheev is just using her for leverage against that family. Can you imagine, if she were actually Rey Skywalker, instead of Rey Palpatine?"_

_"Ha, it would be believable, if Skywalker wasn't such a workaholic that he's never been seen with a woman!"_

Rey recalls all those details now, letting her determination to prove everyone wrong wash over her like a tidal wave, to steel herself for a meeting scheduled with Ben in the afternoon. Ostensibly to discuss a mutual exchange of resources for an upcoming project, the consultation is taking place at Skywalker Tower, and she needs to be prepared for the occasion.

Ben's assistant, Kaydel, greets her cordially when she arrives, and she is immediately shown into the inner sanctum of his office. Ben is seated at his desk, poring over a mass of documents, and when he registers her presence, he looks up at her with a quirk of his lips. Standing up, he gestures to the pair of plush armchairs on one side of the room.

Rey is nonplussed as she takes in his appearance; she has never seen Ben in glasses for all the years they have known each other, and here he is, wearing gold frames that only enhance the whiskey brown of his eyes. If his goal is to throw her off before the negotiations have begun, he's doing a damn good job of it.

His tiny smile develops into his trademark smirk as she stares for a few seconds too long, and he clears his throat before speaking. "So good to see you again, Rey. How is your grandfather doing?"

"He's well; thank you for asking," she replies tersely, as she moves towards one of the armchairs. "And how are your parents?"

"Mom and Dad are on vacation in the Maldives right now, so I'd say they're doing pretty good, considering the amount of work they delegated to me," he jokes, as he folds his large frame into the chair next to hers. Rey tries not to be affected by his proximity, wanting to get the meeting over and done with as soon as possible. He's so close that if she were to lean a little more towards the side of his chair, he could have enough leverage to pull her onto his lap.

It doesn't help that Ben is a very attractive man, and she's definitely thought about him in a carnal manner before, although she will never admit it to anyone else, as per her first rule.

_Show no weakness._

His broad chest strains the placket of his button-down shirt, and its sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, revealing muscled forearms lightly dusted with hair. He's not wearing a tie, and his collar is open enough for her to catch a glimpse of pale skin at the base of his throat. She's imagined kissing that patch of skin on sleepless nights, his arms wrapped around her, holding her down as he fucks her into the mattress. She's touched herself to that picture in her mind, coming with his name barely held back behind gritted teeth.

Ben gazes at Rey, watching her intently as she begins laying out her proposal for the direction of the project. To her credit, she doesn't blush under his scrutiny, but she does stutter a little as she reaches the end of her speech.

"Rey," he murmurs, not taking his eyes off her face. "Let's stop pretending that this is just business. Don't you think we've been dancing around each other long enough?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ben. I'm just here to discuss… oof!" 

He's lifted her onto his lap, her back pressing against his chest as her legs splay across his thick thighs. Curling an implacable arm around her waist to anchor her, he removes his glasses and places them on a side table, with a quietly muttered "just in case".

"Ben!" Rey gasps, squirming a little as she feels his stiffening cock prodding against her ass. She had chosen to wear a calf-length wrap dress today, in deference to the summer heat, and the lower half of her outfit is falling open, revealing bare tanned legs, and a glimpse of her lacy panties.

"Rey," Ben whispers her name like a prayer, brushing his lips against her temple as he slides one hand down her body to cup over her mound. She squeaks in shock, her hands grabbing around his thick wrist as she looks up at him. Her breathing is quick and shallow now, and she can feel the heat of his palm through the flimsy material of her underwear.

"Sweet," he mutters, more to himself than to her. "You're so sweet like this, all open for me, and I'd bet that you have the prettiest little cunt."

Rey's breathing quickens as he rips off the lace covering her, tossing it aside, before his fingers begin stroking the soft folds between her legs. She can feel her slick starting to coat her inner thighs, and a soft whine erupts from her. Later, when she's more clear-headed, she'll admit that her previous aversion to being around Ben was because she didn't know if she would have been able to rein in her own suppressed desire for him.

But right now, as she's draped over his massive frame while he continues to pet her cunt, all she can think about is him taking whatever he wants from her. And she'll give it to him gladly.

"You're so wet for me, baby," he marvels as he inserts a finger inside her, the size of it already a stretch. "And I was right; you do have the prettiest cunt I've ever seen." She spreads her legs as wide as they can go, and he pushes another finger in, pumping them slowly as his thumb presses on her clit.

Her dress must be ruined now, she dimly thinks, as he continues moving his fingers, coaxing even more slick to drip out of her pussy. Her hands are clutching the sides of the armchair, manicured nails digging into the padded material, as she shifts restlessly on his lap.

He tilts his head down to run his lips over her cheek, and she turns to kiss him, letting his tongue slip into her mouth to mimic the motion of his thrusting digits. His thumb is still brushing against her sensitive clit, bringing her close to the edge, and she knows that she won't last much longer.

Rey's orgasm pulls a low tremulous moan from her lips, and Ben eagerly swallows the sound as he continues kissing her. His hand on her cunt slows its movements to a halt, and he savours the way the remnants of her climax makes her clench around his fingers as her body falls limp against his chest.

"Do you think you could take another, baby?" Ben murmurs against her lips. "Need to stretch you some more before I can fuck you."

She makes a needy little sound from the back of her throat, and Ben carefully adjusts his fingers so that three are now gently pressing into her. The feeling of fullness is so intense that she gushes a little more around his fingers, dripping so much slick that it soaks through the material of her dress and dampens his pants. 

Ben's cock is rock-hard from the movements of her ass grinding down on his lap, and he doesn't think he can take any more of the torture. Hearing Rey choke back another moan, the sound is enough to snap his control, and he pulls his fingers out of her, making her cry out in protest.

He lifts her off his lap, spinning her around to straddle him with her knees on the seat. Supporting her back with one arm, he roughly tears at the placket of his pants with his other hand, ripping the zipper down in his haste to free his cock. Once it springs free, he yanks her hips down, sheathing himself in her soft cunt with one thrust.

Rey wails at the shock of his possession, her pussy so completely filled with _Ben_ that there's nowhere inside her that his flesh isn't touching. His hands are gripping her sides, tangled in the ruined mess that used to be a $600 wrap dress, as he moves her up and down on his cock over and over again.

"Fuck, baby," he swears in a strangled tone. "You're so fucking tight. Should keep you like this all the time, make you squeeze the come out of me every day."

Rey's mouth is open, gasping for air, as she lets herself be used by Ben for his pleasure. Her arms coil around his neck, and she's rolling her hips in time with his movements, impatient for the sensation of his cock rubbing inside her. Another orgasm is already building up from the way he's pounding into her, and she chases after it this time, pushing down to meet every one of his thrusts. 

Ben tilts his head forward to kiss her roughly, his teeth scraping against her lower lip, as he sucks it into his mouth. He can already feel her cunt tightening around him, milking his cock, and he wants to taste every sound that she makes when she comes.

Her body convulses as her second orgasm hits her, and he has to cage her in his arms to keep her still as his thrusts become less rhythmic and more sloppy. A high-pitched cry escapes from her, and he greedily muffles it with his mouth over hers. Her pussy is still clenching down on his cock, and he thrusts one last time into her.

Exhausted, she slumps forward in his embrace, dimly registering his groan against her kiss-swollen lips, as his own orgasm overtakes him. There is a gush of warmth between their bodies where they are joined, and she smiles faintly when he mutters a curse under his breath.

They rest together for a while, Ben holding her against his chest as their heartbeats return to normal. One of his hands tucks her head into the crook of his neck, while the other idly rubs her back. His cock is still buried deep within her, twitching slightly whenever her cunt contracts around him. 

"Rey," he whispers against her temple. "What I said earlier. Don't be afraid, I feel it too. You're not alone in this."

She peeks up at his earnest expression, smiling shyly. "And neither are you."


End file.
